Blaine All Over
by KirklandHummelBonnefoyAnderson
Summary: Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, Because all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you. Seblaine. Rated T because of language and implied sex. Crappy summary, better story (hopefully). Based off of Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade.


_Based off of the song Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade. _

_Key: _

**Sebastian texting**

**Blaine texting**

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?"

A grin spread across Sebastian's face, and he shook his head.

"It's a surprise."A soft sigh came from Blaine, grunting as he shifted in his seat. "Well, I suppose there are worse people to be kidnapped by," he mumbled, giving his boyfriend a playful nudge as he fished a granola bar from the glove compartment. Sebastian rolled his eyes, nodding towards the horizon.

"See those lights? That's our destination," he explained, smiling to himself smugly. "It's like that one song from that band you like so much. What're they called? Anarchy on the Dance Floor?"

"Panic! at the Disco," Blaine corrected him. He froze, his jaw dropping, granola bar halfway to his mouth. "Sebastian Smythe!"

"Hmm?" The brunette was afraid to speak, for fear that he would break out into uncontrollable laughter. Blaine pouted, struggling to keep his excitement from bubbling over.

"We have _not _been driving for two hours so you could take me to _Las Vegas!"_

Sebastian smirked, positively glowing with pride. "I'm afraid so, Mr Baggins."

That was when the curly-haired nineteen year old's bubble of enthusiasm finally popped, giddiness allowing him to overlook his boyfriend's teasing. For now.

"Oh my god!" Seb, holy shit!" he exclaimed, leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss to the other man's cheek. "You're freaking _amazing! Oh my god!_ I have the best boyfriend _ever_!"

"I beg to differ!" Sebastian retorted, sticking his tongue out playfully. "My boyfriend's Prince Charming himself!"

A dark blush acquainted itself with Blaine's cheeks, and the shorter male turned his gaze to the windshield in his attempts to hide it. They sat in silence for a while, in which Blaine popped his copy of "Too Weird To Live, To Rare To Die!" into the radio, and a soft murmur could be heard above the music.

"Says Mr. Wannabe Disney Prince."

* * *

By the time they'd arrived at the city, Blaine had fallen asleep twice and Sebastian had the lyrics of 'Vegas Lights' memorized, but it was definitely worth it.

Only seconds after Sebastian had found a place to park, Blaine was grabbing his backpack and hopping out of the car to take everything in. It was beautiful, even if the lights were too bright and the cars were too loud and it smelled as though an exhaust pipe had tried to make love with a box of cigarettes, simply because it was something new, and everything was moving so quickly, and the people didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Blaine was almost tempted to shout out 'I'm going on an adventure!', and he would've, if it hadn't meant encouraging Sebastian to make more horrible _Hobbit_ jokes.

A pair of arms slipped around him, a set of light green eyes looking into his hazel ones, distracting him from the stares now directed towards the two of them.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head. Blaine nodded.

"I do."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment, studying Blaine carefully before continuing.

"Kiss me," he said simply.

Blaine blushed darkly, his face turning bright red. Sebastian's fingers were laced together, settled at the base of his boyfriend's back and holding him close while he waited for a response.

"B-but everyone's looking…"

"Let them," the taller man replied, smiling down at Blaine warmly. "Let the entire world know that I'm head-over-heels for Blaine Anderson."

The smaller man bit his lip, and Sebastian leaned in, pressing their lips together gently. Blaine's hands moved to cup his boyfriend's face, holding him closer than ever, allowing them to become lost in the taste of each other's lips.

* * *

Blaine was the first to realize that they were broke.

They had about forty dollars between them, enough to buy a large Sesame Chicken to split and have enough gas to make it to San Francisco, if they were lucky. Sebastian did his best to try and comfort his boyfriend, but his methods weren't exactly the most effective.

"We could always move into, like, a gay colony, or something," he suggested, watching anxiously while Blaine nervously nibbled a piece of broccoli. "They have those in San Francisco, right?"

No answer. Sebastian was becoming worried, and anybody who knew Sebastian knew he didn't worry easily.

"W-we could become street performers, or strippers!" Okay, maybe not strippers. There was no way anybody other than him would be allowed to make heart-eyes at Blaine's perfectly round ass, no matter how much money they had.

'_Anderbutt: Property of Smythe,_' Sebastian considered. _'Hmm, maybe.'_ He could get Blaine a T-shirt or something.

Sebastian's curly-haired boyfriend spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What if we never make it back to Ohio?" Blaine voiced his concerns, his tone a barely-audible squeak. "What if we get lost and end up getting eaten by wolves or coyotes or something?"

"We're not going to be eaten by coyotes," Sebastian reassured him. He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why would you want to go back to Ohio?"

Blaine frowned, letting out a soft sigh. "Because that's where my life is, Seb," he explained, lacing their fingers together over the table. "I can't just leave everything – and everyone – behind."

"I guess…"

Seeing the obvious change in Sebastian's mood, Blaine decided it was best to change the subject.

"Well, how about we make the most of our time here?" he suggested, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he'd been before. It wasn't easy, but he managed; the way Sebastian's eyes brightened at his words told him that much. He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ever had sex on a beach?"

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips, and they were already packing up their half-eaten lunch.

"Blaine Anderson, I like the way you're thinking."

* * *

Sex on the beach turned out to be the best experience of Sebastian's life.

They ended up covered in sand, and Blaine ended up rolling into the water and coming out soaking wet, but sex with Blaine was always amazing, and seeing his boyfriend bare naked and glistening in the fading sunlight was enough to make Sebastian's heart flutter.

They curled up together on the hood of Sebastian's car afterward, wrapped up in one of the blankets that'd been stuffed in the trunk while they waited to dry off. Moments like this were Sebastian's favorite, even more than sex or kissing Blaine in front of a million people. Curled up with Blaine, half-naked on the hood of a gray Chrysler, was by far his favorite place to be. He felt so close, so open to him here, while they spilled out their guts to each other and laughed their asses off at the dumbest jokes ever heard.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Seb?" Blaine replied between giggles, his head resting against his boyfriend's chest. Sebastian bit his lip, reaching for his jacket.

"There's something I need to ask you," Sebastian continued, fumbling with the pockets of the denim coat. "It's sort of, um, important, so I wanted to say it somewhere special."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, curiosity and anxiety battling for control of his emotions.

"You can ask me anything," he said softly, sitting up and eyeing the pile of denim in his boyfriend's lap nervously. "Anything at all."

Sebastian ran his tongue over his lips, gathering every ounce of courage he possessed as he wrapped his fingers around the tiny black box he'd shoved into his pocket the day before.

"Blaine, I- we've been dating for a few years now - almost three, to be exact – and every day I spend with you is a day spent falling more and more deeply in love," Sebastian began. "From the moment I first met you, there hasn't been a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

'Oh my god,' Blaine wondered, speechless. 'Is he..?'

Sebastian paused, hesitating, drawing in a shaky breath before continuing. "I know I should've prepared a speech or something, but I… I don't think I could've put how I feel about you into words." He paused, pulling out the box and tossing his jacket onto the sand. "You amaze me, Blaine. I look at you and all I can see is perfection. Which is why…" He opened the box, revealing the small silver band inside, a white gemstone embedded in its center.

'He is!' Blaine didn't know what to say, which was just as well, because Sebastian wasn't finished.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

He never did get to know the answer.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, hitting Sebastian's eyelids like a bullet. He groaned, his head pounding, and rolled over, burying his face in the mattress.

These days, Sebastian would wake with a pounding in his forehead and a pain in his heart, tears caused by last night's unfortunately unforgettable dreams still wet against his cheeks.

His dreams about Blaine hurt the most.

He grumpily tugged the curtains closed, grabbing for his cell phone. Four notifications blinked on the front page.

**Nick: SEB I THINK I HAVE AN STD**

Ew. No thank you. Next.

**Unknown Number: Hey, Sebastian, right? You gave me your number last night. Was wondering when we can meet up again? ;)**

Some guy that Sebastian most likely encountered while drunk. Although, he could turn out to be cute. eHJH He'd text him back later.

**Two Messages From: Prince Charming**

Sebastian froze. Why was Blaine texting him? Oh god, had he doe something stupid last night? What if he'd done something so offensive that he'd chased him away for good? Or worse – what if they'd hooked up and he didn't remember it?

There was only one way to find out.

**-Good morning, Sunshine :)**

**-I had a dream about you last night**

Sebastian could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. A dream? About him? It was almost too good to be true.

"Nobody pinch me," he mumbled to himself as he texted back.

**-Oh? Interesting. What happened? **

**-We went to Vegas. We ran out of gas money and ate Chinese food and listened to Panic!**

Sebastian almost choked. Oh my god oh my god. Had they shared the same dream? He had little time to consider it, because Blaine was continuing with his explanation.

**-Then we, um, we hooked up on a beach.**

**-And you proposed to me…**

**-Weird, right?**

Sebastian's hands were trembling, to the point where he almost couldn't type. Oh well, screw capitalization anyways.

**-not really **

His phone began to ring.

"What do you mean, not really?!" Blaine demanded when Sebastian answered, his voice sending shivers down his spine. Now was his chance. He had to take it.

"Why don't you come over later and I'll tell you?"

There was a moment of silence, a shuffling of papers in the background, and Blaine answered.

"Eight o' clock is good?"

"Eight's perfect."

The call ended, and Sebastian could hardly believe what had happened.

He was, to say the least, giddy with joy. He felt like a highschool girl who'd just been asked to Prom. He had a date with Blaine!

He ran to his closet, practically tearing it apart.

He had a boy to prepare for, and he had to be perfect for him.

* * *

Hours later, two boys were sprawled out on Sebastian's bed, clothes abandoned throughout the apartment, lips red and kiss swollen, feeling like the happiest people in the world.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked, looking up at his partner, a grin plastered across his face. "Because I did. Definitely."

Sebastian smiled back at him, expression warm, head propped up on a pile of cushions. "I loved it."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them, Blaine's head nestled against the taller man's hip, rubbing gently circles against his thigh with his thumb.

"We should do this again sometime," he murmured, breaking the silence. Sebastian's smile grew.

"Blaine all over?" he replied, lacing his fingers through his partner's dark curls. "Yes please."


End file.
